Stay with me
by justaguy35
Summary: Betrayal always hurts. And it's by the ones we love the most that hurts the longest. they both were torn, he was lied to and double crossed, she was betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust. Alone they were broken but together maybe, just maybe, they could find their missing pieces and maybe something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Stay with me**

As others ran for cover from the rain, one person continued down the street with their head hanging low. The person appeared so lost in thought she didn't know she was soaked to the bone. Bisca walked down the street in silence, the images still fresh in her mind. She didn't know what to feel at the moment, sadness? Betrayal? Anger? Hurt? Right now she just didn't feel anything. She continued down the street till she came to a old, familiar place. She looked up to see a old bar she use to come to before she was in fairy tail, before she met _him_. She walked in to the dimly lit place to find it almost empty. Most appeared to be drinking their problems away. Yeah that sounded like the right thing to do. She walked up to the bar and sat down and rested her head on her hands. The bar tender walked up to her polishing a glass. He took a look at her before setting a glass at the bar. He then proceeded to pour a clear liquid into the glass.

"You look like you needed something strong to drink Bisca." He said as he went to attend to another customer. She sat up and looked at the glass in front of her. She sighed as she picked it up and placed it to her lips. The old smell flared in her nose. She closed her eyes and downed the liquid before setting the glass down. She focused on the numbing feeling as it lingered in her throat. "Must of been one sad day at fairy tail eh?" The bartender asked as he returned to Bisca. Bisca looked up at him with a puzzled look before he pointed to a both in the far back that contained none other then Macao, Juvia, and... Natsu?

"I sent your next drink to their table." The bar tender said as Bisca sighed and removed herself from the bar stool. She made her way over to the table to see the saddening faces of her guild mates. From where she was standing she could see Macao with a large mug sipping away with a look of sadness in his eyes. His arm was patting Juvia on her shoulder as the rain woman cried silent tears as she starred at her empty glass. The pink haired mage was facing the two so she couldn't see his face. He held his drink in one hand hand and rested his head on his other hand.

"Care to join us Bisca?" Natsu asked in the most hollow tone she ever heard from the dragon slayer. The two across from him looked up at her. Bisca took the open seat beside Natsu and sat in silence with the others.

"Well this is a nice change." Macao said as he took another sip of his drink.

"And how is that?" Natsu asked as he removed his hand from his face to take a drink from the glass. Bisca looked at the hollow expression on his face. It was so different from when he bumped into her this morning. This morning he was full of life and the happiest she'd ever seen him. Now he looked like a shell of his former self. Macao sat his mug down and pointed over to a wall decorated in pictures. Bisca looked at the wall and found a much younger looking Macao with his arm around a girl with short black hair.

"This bar was where I met the girl of my dreams. God she was a goddess, she moved like a angel, and had the most beautiful smile you ever would lay eyes on." Macao said in a sad tone.

"Where is she now?" Juvia asked wiping away the tears in her eyes. Macao's expression darkened before he finished his drink.

"That's a good question." he said before he turned to the bar. "Another round!" He called out before the bar tender nodded.

"Anyway we stayed together for the beater part of Romeo's first few years. She started to grow further and further away before one day she wasn't there at all. And now every time this day comes around I come to this bar and remissness on the past. But this year I got someone to drink with. listen to me go on and on." Macao chuckled to him self as their drinks were handed out. Bisca had the same clear liquid while Juvia had a colorful green drink. Macao had another mug and Natsu appeared to have the same as Bisca except the top of his was on fire. Juvia downed her drink in one go before she shivered and pushed the glass aside.

"S-stupid G-Gray." she said rubbing her bear arms. Natsu raised his eyebrow as he sipped the fire of the top of his drink. "Gray had asked Juvia to go on a date and to meet at the guild but never showed. So she went looking for him and-" Bisca stopped listening when she noticed how Juvia was dressed. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a small necklace with the fairy tail emblem. "-And he yelled for her to come back but juvia ran away. And that's when she walked in here to find Macao drinking alone." Juvia finished as she held back tears.

"I'll kick his ass tomorrow and severe what's left to you in one of those what-ever- it is your drinking." Natsu said as he downed his drink. Juvia smiled a little at that before she started to actually laugh. Soon Macao was laughing and Bisca caught herself smiling at that before the duo's laughter died down. "It's kind of funny isn't it? The ones we love the most are the ones that hurt us the worst." Natsu said as he starred at the last bit of liquid in his glass. The others looked at him before he he raised his glass. "Here's to being comfortably numb." he said as they one by one raised their glasses with a 'cling' before drinking the last of their alcohol.

Juvia sighed before she stood up in front of the table. "Juvia must be getting back to fairy hills before it gets to terribly late."

"I'll walk you over, it's on my way back to my house after all." Macao said before standing up to accompany Juvia. As the duo made their way to the door Juvia turned around and called out to Natsu.

"Natsu, Juvia is looking forward to that drink!" She said as they excited the building. The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Just another reason to kick his ass I suppose." he said before he looked out side to see the street lamps turn on to signal night was approaching. He looked at Bisca before he slid out and stood beside her. "Lets get out of here." Natsu said as he placed the money on the table and pulled Bisca away from the table. As they exited the bar Natsu looked down at Bisca. "So what did he do?" Bisca looked up at him as they walked down the wet streets of Magnolia.

"Why do you care-"

"Because your sad, and I would do anything to keep my friends happy. So what did he do?"

Bisca sighed. "Well"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this one? I can go instead and you can watch Asuka while I go on the mission. I'm-" Alzack was stopped when Bisca kissed him softly. Once she pulled back she looked at him.

"Alzack this one's mine. Ill be back in three days, you can take care of Asuka for three days by yourself right?" Bisca asked before she stepped out of her home.

"Mommy wait!" Asuka yelled before jumping into her mothers arms. "Good luck on you mission!" She said as Bisca hugged her once more before turning to go to the train station.

She was almost there when she was almost flattened by a blur of pink. "Bisca? Sorry Bisca I'm in a rush!" Natsu said as he pulled her to her feet. She looked in his other hand to see a bouquet of flowers. Before she could ask he sped off towards the guild.

After the disappointment of the job being canceled and the train ride back to Magnolia, Bisca was ready to return to her bed. As she walked down her street she couldn't help but smile. 'Even tho it had been a cruddy day,' she thought as she opened the door to her home. 'At lest I get to come home to my...family?' Bisca stopped when she heard a odd sound coming from the end of the hall where... her bedroom...was. As she slowly made her way back to the closed door she had no doubt about it. The odd sound she was hearing was a female's voice. A moaning voice. She held her breath as she put her hand to the knob and with the last ounce of courage she opened the door. There on the bed was a grunting Alzack over what appeared to be the heavy drinker, Cana. Bisca doesn't even remember the rain touching her face as she ran out of her own home. 'How could he? After all they've been though!?' she thought as she slowed her pace when she came to realize she had never been in this part of town, how long was she running for? She continued to walk with her head low as people began to seek shelter from the rain. She stopped when she recognized a place when she use to come to before the guild.

* * *

Natsu was silent as he took it all in. they were now on the out side of Magnolia and heading to the shack. "So same thing happened to you eh?" Natsu asked in the silence. A light breeze hit the pair and Bisca shivered from her clothes still being wet. Natsu removed his vest and wrapped it around her before standing in front of her. "Hop on, I can keep you warm and the road gets pretty bad up ahead." Natsu said as Bisca mounted him before wrapping her arms around his neck and him holding her legs. "So whats your story?" Bisca asked as she watched the dark road in front of them.

"TODAY'S THE DAY HAPPY!" Natsu said as he ran down the bumpy road.

"You can do it Natsu!" Happy cheered for his father. Today was the day he was going to confess to Lucy. As he ran through the streets he slid to a stop in front of a flower stand. He picked yellow tulips and nearly blinded the vender by throwing the money at the man's face. As he sped through the streets he was to busy thinking of how he should say it when he ran into someone and knocked them on the ground. He Looked down to see fairy tail's sharpshooter on the ground.

"Bisca? Sorry but I'm in a rush!" He said as he helped her to her feet before running to the guild. As he approached the guild he slowed down until he came to a complete stop. 'Here it goes' He thought before he kicked the door open. His eyes scanned the room for the celestial wizard but she was no where to be found. With a sigh he took the nearest table and sat down waiting for her. He stopped when he smelt a familiar smell of fresh snow. "Not now Gray I'm busy." Natsu said as Gray came from the corner and sat across from Natsu.

"So Natsu, what's with the flowers?" Gray asked looking at the tulips. Natsu thought it over.

_'Sure he's my rival and all but he's still a friend. Ok here it goes.' _"For Lucy." Natsu said sheepishly.

Gray's eyes widened before they returned to normal. "So finally making a move eh? Good for you man." Gray said as smiled.

"You mean it? Maybe now isn't the right time." Natsu said as he began to panic.

"Lucy gets back late tonight why not surprise her?" Gray asked.

"That's a great idea!" Natsu said as he shot his fist up in the air.

"No problem man, well I'm off for a job, see yeah soon matchstick." Gray said as he left. Natsu thought of how he was going to surprise her.

'I know! I'll wait for her at her place!"' Natsu sped of out of the guild. "Happy!" Natsu yelled as his faster son flew beside him. "Let's go to Lucy's place."

Aye sir!" Happy said picking Natsu up and flying of towards Lucy's. Just when they were above her house happy caught sight of a certain stripper. "Natsu look it's Gray!" Happy said causing Natsu to look.

"What's he doing here? He said he had a job." Natsu said as he watched Gray jog up Lucy's stairs and knocked on the door. The door was flung open as Lucy latched onto Gray. Natsu watched as the duo engage in a heated lip lock before stumbling back into the house and closing the door. Happy slowly floated down before Natsu landed on the ground.

"Natsu,you ok?" Happy asked as he looked at his broke friend.

"Happy could you stay at Lisanna's tonight? I want to be alone." Natsu said as he started walking down the street.

* * *

Bisca was quiet all the way to Natsu's house. It would seem they both had there fair share of betrayal. As Natsu opened the door to the dark room he walked inside and closed the door. He made his way through the dark and back to the bedroom. He lowered Bisca down on the bed before he turned to leave. "I'll be on the couch if you need me-" He stopped when he felt a hand grab a hold of his wrist. He turned to see Bisca setting up looking him in the eyes. "Please, stay with me." She said as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips into hers. It was a small kiss, but both felt the longing behind them. The kissed again but this time it was filled with passion. Bisca slowly leaned back down and brought Natsu on top of her. As their kiss became more furious, Natsu grabbed Bisca's hand pinning it against the bed as his lips moved to her neck.

"Bisca." He said her name softly as she writhed with pleasure.

Her inhibitions gone, Natsu began to slowly undo the vest as he moved his lips down the woman's, soft skin. It was smooth to the touch, and delicious to the taste.

Taking off her top fully, throwing it against the wall behind him as he began to attack her body again with his lips. He once again began to lick her neck as she moaned, taking off the Dragon Slayers signature scarf as she felt his chest.

He moved back up to her mouth, his hands moving towards the woman's breasts, cupping them in his hands as he played with them. Bisca tried to moan but her voice was muffled as Natsu's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues rolled around in each others mouths fighting for position as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts.

He stopped kissing Bisca who moved her head forward begging for more. Natsu moved his hands slowly towards her, placing his finger on her pink peaks. The warm sensation sent a shock up Bisca's spine.

He slowly moved his mouth towards them, sticking his tongue out as he inched closer.

Bisca could hardly contain herself as she let out a load moan. Natsu's mouth was making her feel light headed as he licked and sucked on her nipples, this only increased as he moved his hands towards her red panties.

He rubbed his free hand up and down the gate that blocked her entrance, her hole already wet. He slowly removed his head from her chest and trailed kisses down her body until he came to her nether reign. He slowly removed her moist underwear. Once her womanhood was exposed he brought his face down and in one move his tongue entered her making Bisca quiver as his tongue entered her.

Bisca grabbed his head, running her fingers through his pink locks as Natsu continued to lick her spilling juices. Bisca's body began to jerk about but Natsu's head kept up with her as she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Ahhh." She let out moan after moan as he continued his assault on her body. Finding it unfair that she was the only one being pleasured, Bisca kicked Natsu off of her, causing him to fall to the side of the bed. He sat up confused as Bisca rolled from the bed to the floor and kneeled before him.

She grabbed the waistband of his pants, slowly removing them as his erection began more and more visible, it stood up straight once Bisca fully removed his pants. She stared at it as it twitched, she was in awe. Natsu looked at her as she stared at his length. "Bisca are you…nnngh." He twitched as she suddenly grabbed him, slowly stroking him as she continued to examine his piece. "It's so big." She said low as she continued to stroke it. Natsu moaned as he felt Bisca's soft hands on his cock. Bisca leaned in and smelled his musk. She was intoxicated as she felt his balls with her left hand.

"You…nnnh…know bisca, you don't…ahh…have to do that." Natsu still feeling slightly uneasy as she continued to play with him.

She smirked lustfully, "It's not fair that I'm the only one that gets to feel good Natsu." She stuck out her tongue and touched his tip, covering it with a coat of saliva before she slid her mouth over him.

Natsu's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Bisca bobbed her head up and down. Natsu fell back on to his elbows as Bisca continued her work. Natsu gripped the bed sheets as he felt his orgasm coming. "Bisca!" he shouted as he let his load loose in her mouth.

Bisca's mouth opened wide as she felt his seed rush into her mouth, it caught her off guard there was so much of it. She coughed as Natsu looked at her worried.

She smiled at him, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that much." She looked at the white she had spilled on her body and the ground. Feeling curious she wiped a small amount off of her chest and licked it.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed her and through her onto the bed, her legs spread open As Natsu bent over her, waiting for her permission to proceed. He looked into her eyes as her legs rested on his. "Bisca-"she put her finger on his lips shutting him up as she simply nodded.

"Make me feel good Natsu." She said her eyes misty.

Natsu smiled back at her as he slid his length inside of her opening.

Natsu began to move inside her, causing her to moan in pleasure. Her moans of ecstasy were all the Dragon Slayer needed.

Bisca could feel her head turning into mush as Natsu continued to thrust faster and faster inside of her. Sweat dripping from their bodies, Bisca wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist pulling him further into her. Natsu bent over, his chest crushing Bisca's breasts as she wrapped her arms around him.

Natsu and Bisca's tongues became one as their moans also accompanied their movement. As his thrusts became more rapid, Bisca could feel her first orgasm bubbling to the surface.

She gripped Natsu's hair as he continued to kiss her, slowly moving her hands to his back. As she felt her orgasm creeping closer, she dug her nails into his back as her moans turned into full on screams of satisfaction.

"Yes Natsu! Don't stop please!" her words and moans becoming more frequent as her orgasm approached, "I'm almost there." Bisca exclaimed, no longer able to hold back, she moved her hands from Natsu's back and they fell onto the bed. Natsu grabbed them, their fingers interlocking as the final moment approached.

"I'm about to-"Natsu stared.

"Please, let's finish together." Bisca said tearing up. he kissed her passionately as he released inside of her.

"AHHHHH!" Bisca's voice reaching a tone and volume as she felt his release. She arched her back eyes rolling back into her head, as she was no longer unable to control her body.

Natsu stared at her in awe as he pulled out of her and stepped back. Her body glowed, shimmering as her sweat shined in the moonlight. Her chest moving up and down, hair flowing across the bed as she tried to catcher her breath. Her breathing heavy as her eyes were devoid of their pupils as if she were blind, but a smile on her face.

Bisca's head went blank as she blacked out from the pleasure she had just felt, her broken thoughts filled only of Natsu When she came to about two minutes later, she could feel the warmth of Natsu's arms around her. She turned to see Natsu lying next her under the covers. His goofy smile quelling the uneasiness in her heart. Bisca nuzzled close to the Dragon Slayer, much to his surprise. She laid her head on chest and placed her right hand on his toned abs. Natsu draped his arm over Bisca's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he laid down.

Bisca smiled once again as she felt the warmth of Natsu's body against her, she liked this feeling. It made her forget her problems, and the pain she felt the past day.

"Goodnight Bisca." Natsu said as he felt two soft lips press against his cheeks.

He turned to see Bisca's smiling face, and he knew everything they did that night was worth it all for this. Even if she never talked to him after this he could look back and smile on this moment, this night.

"Goodnight Natsu." She replied back as she placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay with me**

As the sun shot rays of sunlight into the dark room a single Groan was heard as a mop of black hair rose from the bed. Using a hand to protect his eyes he waited for them to adjust to the dark. Before that he felt the most painful headache hit him like a train. As he lowered his head back to the pillow he felt movement to his side. He watched as a figure rose from the bed and flinched from the light. He could only smile as he took in the woman's figure, from her ample chest, to her smooth skin or her brown hair-wait. His mind seemed to go into overdrive as he practically flew out of the bed. The woman looked over to him before her face converted to shock and alarm. "A-ALZACK?!" Alzack was able to focus on her face.

"CANA?! Why are you in my bed naked?" He asked before he felt a breeze and looked down to see he himself was nude. He looked up at her.

"Did we-" Memories began to flash in front of his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Can I please daddy? Pretty please?" Asuka asked/begged her father.

"Are you sure Mira? I wouldn't want to put a burden on you." Alzack asked the barmaid.

"Of course it's OK. How long has it been since she spent the night with her favorite aunt?" Mira said as she looked over to Asuka with a smile. Alzack smiled before nodding.

"Alright but only if you behave your self. I don't want you to give Mira any problems, Ok?" Alzack said as Asuka hugged him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She said as she grabbed Mira's outstretched hand. Mira looked over to the other bar maid Kinana.

"Watch the bar for tonight?" Kinana nodded as the two girls left the guild.

Alzack sighed before he saw Wakaba sit beside him. "So a loner for the rest of the night I take it?"

"Yeah Bisca left this morning and Asuka is staying with Mira." Alzack answered as he stopped and looked over at Wakaba. "Where's Marco?" Alzack asked.

"He has other arrangements for tonight." Wakaba said in a slight darker tone.

"There you two are!" A third party said as the two felt a arm drape on their shoulders. "You're 'hic' not not Marcoooo." Cana slurred as she placed a rather large black bottle in front of them.

"You have to try this! Kinana two glasses!" She ordered as the barmaid laid the two glasses down. Cana grabbed the bottle and poured the copper liquid into the glasses. Wakaba shrugged and downed the glass. Alzack looked at the small glass and then pushed it away.

"I don't drink, sorry."

"Oh come on? Here." Cana said as she picked up the glass and drank a little out of it. "There now drink!" She said as she held it to his mouth. Alzack slowly opened his mouth and allowed Cana to pour the Liquid into his mouth. His Eyes nearly bulged out of his head. It felt as if his throat was on fire. As he gagged he found himself pouring another glass from the bottle.

"Where did you find this?" Wakaba asked as drank the second glass.

"Job...reward." Cana said as she took the bottle from Alzack. Soon time began to rush past the trio after what seemed like hours and soon Wakaba stumbled out of the guild leaving Alzack and Cana alone. Alzack attempted to grab the bottle only for Cana to snatch it and put the bottle to her lips. Alzack feeling it was his reached for and collapsed over Cana bringing both of them down. They both landed with Cana on bottom and Alzack on top.

"We should get a room, to finish this bottle that Is..." Cana slurred as she sat up straddling Alzack. "Or from the feel of it we could do something else.." She said moving her hips causing Alzack to moan.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." He said as Cana Stood up and just barely able to pull Alzack up. As the duo swayed down the street Alzack recognized his house. "T-there it is... I think" He said as he approached the door with his partner, who's hands were practically undressing him as he struggled to work the door. After they were inside Cana slammed Alzack into the wall and crashed her lips on his. The bitter taste of alcohol over powering any other taste they might have tasted. Alzack's hands descended to the curve of her ass and gave it a light squeeze. Cana moaned into his mouth before the two parted for air. Alzack scooped her up and proceeded down the hall before he opened the door and practically throw Cana on the bed before he turned and closed the door.

Cana was looking at the door that was wide open looking back into the hallway as Alzack thrusted into her. She was on her knees naked as the day she was born covered in sweat, cum covered her face and other parts of her body. She was moaning incoherent words barely recognizable to the English language. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head her tongue hanging out of her mouth, she was bent forward with her arms being pulled back by none other then Alzack.

Alzack was just as naked as Cana holding her arms behind her back as he thrust into her, his body covered with sweat as he brutally thrust into his drunk guild mate who was moaning like a whore. Cana cried out as she came the explosion of juices squirting out from between her legs and hitting the floor making the puddle grow larger on Alzack's bed and travel down the side and onto the floor.

Alzack grunted and Cana moaned in pleasure as he thrust forcefully forward letting Cana;s arms go, the brunette falling on her face to the cum covered sheets as Alzack gripped her hips holding himself deep within her as he came. Cum flooded her insides for the unknown amount of times before pushing itself out of Cana and onto the bed below mixing with Cana's own mass amount of fluids. After there climax they both laid in bed, sweaty and covered in each others fluids, exhausted. Soon sleep over came the duo as the drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Present_

"Shit...shit...Why the fuck would I do this?!" Alzack yelled as he held onto his head. '_I have to tell her, I have to. I'll beg for her forgiveness.'_ He told himself. Meanwhile his partner partner stared at him with wide eyes.

_'I've never been that bad. I would never sleep with a married man...but I'm here, in his bed...I'm a awful person. I feel sick.' _Cana said as she felt he stomach churn.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a cabin at the edge of town _

Bisca slowly opened her eyes to see a foreign ceiling. She turned her head slightly up to see the bottom of Natsu's chin. She sat up and brought her knees into herself. She didn't regret sleeping with Natsu. On the contrary, She was happy to have someone who knew her pain._ Her pain. _The image of Alzack and Cana still as clear as if she was still watching them. She felt her eyes began to water as she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"It's ok. I'm here." Natsu said as Bisca leaned into his chest and began to cry. After what felt like hours she wiped away her tears and looked up at him. Her eyes went to his lips as she found herself drawn to them as they started to close the distance when Images of her and Alzack raced through her mind. The wedding, the honeymoon, The missions from over the years, everything. She paused right before they were about to connect. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"I understand." Natsu said as they stayed there before they both got dressed. As they left for Magnolia It was mostly quiet. Bisca found herself in close by the dragon slayer. What could she say? She felt protected near him. As they entered Magnolia Bisca said she needed to confront Alzack alone. Though he was hesitant, he agreed. As she stood in front of the door she braced herself as she looked over her shoulder to see Natsu standing in front of the house, ready to swoop in if needed. As she opened the door she was able to take in more of the house then last time. Pictures laid in the floor all the way to the bedroom. Before she knew it she before the door. As she repeated the same process as last time, she slowly opened the door to find a... empty room? The smell of alcohol and other liquids made her gag. As she inspected the room she found rather large black bottles beside the bed. She picked it up and looked it over. Could that have been it? She called the image that has been stained into her mind. 'nether of them seemed to look at me or even notice me. Could it be this bottle is to blame for the pain in my heart?' She asked herself as she put the bottle down and walked outside to find Natsu. He raised a eyebrow before she stood beside him.

"They aren't here." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Lets check the guild." He said as he grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the guild. She replayed his voice in her head.

_'Is he mad? Of course he's mad. Is he mad for me?' _As the duo reached the front door Natsu looked over at her.

"Ready?" He asked. Bisca nodded. Natsu let go of her hand and placed both of his hands onto the doors and pushed them both open with so much force she thought they may come off their hinges. The guild grew quiet as the duo entered. Natsu's eyes scanned the room for two people. Unfortunately for him, Gray was standing beside Lucy who smiled at Natsu.

"Oi flame brain ever heard of opening the door like a normal per-" Gray was cut short when Natsu charged and hit him sending him flying back and threw the wall. The guild was shocked by the dragon slayer. This wasn't one of there normal brawls. This was serious. "What the hell Natsu!" Gray yelled as he stepped back into the main hall. Natsu charged again as Gray tried to block only to be kicked back into the air.

"Natsu that's enough!" Erza yelled as she charged at the dragon slayer only to hear a gun shot and the cool air on her hand. She looked to the entrance to find Bisca pointing her rife at her. The smoke still coming out of the end of the rife.

"Let him do this!" Bisca yelled at Erza. When Erza turned back Natsu had Gray pinned to a pillar. She was about to stop him when she noticed his state. His hair hid his eyes but but she could see what appeared to be a tears falling from his eyes.

"I...trusted you." Natsu whispered. "YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED TO JUVIA! WHY DAMN IT?! WHY" Natsu screamed as he slammed him into the pillar causing small cracks. The guild doors opened again to reveal Juvia with her eyes wide open at the sight of Gray. Natsu saw her and threw him a short distance before Gray was in between him and Juvia. Lucy rushed to Gray's side and put a hand up in front of her.

"This has gone to far Natsu! What the hell in wrong with you?!" Lucy yelled. Gray stood up and put his arm on Lucy's making her drop it.

"I guess you followed me after I left?" Gray asked.

"I went to surprise Lucy after you left..." Natsu said as the air around him began to distort his image due to the heat coming off him. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Why would you-"

"He was going to confess to you." Gray said, never losing eye contact with Natsu. "We were never a thing, it was just for sex, nothing more, I was on my way to tell her and we decided to do it one last time. If I knew you'd be there I would have never-" Natsu held up his hand.

"What about Juvia? Why did you tell her that if you were going to Lucy's house?" Gray closed his eyes as he appeared to be bracing himself.

"I lost track of time and when I opened the door to leave there she was, right on the door step." He turned to see Juvia with water in her eyes. He felt a hand rap around his neck as he was lifted of the ground. He looked down at Natsu as he struggled in his grasp.

"I don't care what you and your fuck buddy do but if you ever hurt her again I will make sure you can never do it again, understand?" Natsu yelled. Gray nodded and Natsu dropped him on the floor. As Lucy went to his side she looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu I never meant for this to-"

"Don't talk to me. Make sure your toy is alright." Natsu said as he walked back to Bisca. As he walked past Juvia she whispered "Thank you."

Once he was beside Bisca he opened the door.

"Lets find Alzack." Natsu said as he began to walk outside the guild. As they both left the guild was silent. Juvia's eyes were still watery as she walked and stood in front of Gray. Bray rose to meet her gaze.

"Juvia I-"

***smack*******

Gray's head was turned slightly the same direction as Juvia's hand.

"Never talk to Juvia, Ever." She said as she walked to the job board and ripped a random request. She wrote her name in the quest log and began to leave the guild.

"Juvia-" Gray reached out to grab her only to be shot back by a torrent of water.

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" She yelled as thunder boomed across the sky. As she left the guild Gray stood up to go after her when Marco stood between him and the door. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Leave her alone for now." His voice was practically venom to the Ice make mage.

* * *

_At the Strauss home_

Mira sat there shocked. How could this happen? After Alzack and Cana came in and said it was important, Mira sent Asuka and Lisanna to the market to get food for lunch. Once they left Alzack and Cana told their story. They sat there looking at her for...what? Answers? A solution? How the hell to you fix something this bad? Cana looked like she might be sick and Alzack was about a foot away from having a nervous breakdown.

"I don't know what to do, what can I do?" Just then Lisanna walked into the room. Her eyes burning with hatred at their guests.

"Lisanna where's Asuka-" Mira was cut off when none other then Bisca and Natsu walked into the room. Asuka was holding Natsu's hand. Bisca's eyes cut deep into the guilty party. The look wasn't a angry one, nor was at a vengeful look. It just screamed. _"Why?"_ The look from the dragon slayer however, If looks could kill Alzack would have been killed on the spot. Natsu looked at Bisca with a nod and looked down at Asuka.

"Let's go outside and play right Lis?" Natsu smiled at the girl as he led her and Lisanna outside. Once they were out Mira looked between the three.

"I'll be in the other room." She said as she ran into another room and closed the door. Bisca looked between the two for a moment.

"W_ell_?" Her voice broke as she spoke. Alzack was the first to speak.

"I never meant for this to happen Bisca. I haven't had a drop of liquor in the past six years. I thought I would be fine but it just took a hold of me, and before I knew it, I was in bed with Cana." At the use of her name Cana looked at Bisca.

"I shouldn't have offered him a drink, if anyone is to blame it's me. Alzack would never hurt you, you know that." Cana said as she fought the urge to run out of the room.

"Cana could you give me and Alzack a minute?" She asked. Cana Nodded and let herself out of the room.

"Bisca I messed up, I know it and I won't try to hide it. I'm not asking you to forgive me just give me a second chance. Let me prove to you that it will never happen again." Alzack said as he placed hand on her cheek. Bisca began to break down as she put her hand on top of his.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I can't._"

**ALRIGHT HERE IT IS, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**

***Ehm* So there you have it the second chapter to "Stay with me" This story has gotten so much attestation it's unbelievable. So the reason why this chapter is two months late is my computer got busted and I had to replace it, type my brain child "A new Journey" And then I retyped this. Speaking of "A new Journey" To who ever the guest who posted this-**

"**:One cuestión, will you continue Stay With Me ir note?I ask you 'cause three months ago you wrote you would continúe it if you got reviews to do so and you haven't do it"**

**I can only guess you are this guy-**

"**Are you going to continue this story or not? If not then please let somebody adopt it."**

**Would you please make a account? It really gets under my skin that I can't talk to you guys.**

**As always, have a good one!  
-justaguy35**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time 6:35 pm**

The silence hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Alzack cringed as he moved from the chair to in front of Bisca. Grabbing both of Bisca's hands as he looked into her eyes.

"Please Bisca! You have to understand, I could never do this willingly!-" He stopped as he dropped to his knees. "I'm begging you, please forgive me, you can hate me all you want just forgive me!" Alzack all but screamed as he looked up at Bisca. Bisca looked down at him before stepping back.

"I can't! I-"

"I know what I've done! I know I'm guilty! Just let me-"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Bisca screamed back as Alzack's face shifted from a face full of despair twisted to one with hate and pain. Slowly Alzack got back to his feet as he kept his eye's locked onto Bisca.

"_What?"_ He asked as from the spot where he stood.

"After I saw you two, I didn't know what to feel, Betrayal? Anger? Sadness? I just wanted to feel something besides _pain._" Bisca said as each word hit Alzack hard. He stepped closer as he looked her in the eyes.

"Who is he?" He asked with venom. He grabbed Bisca roughly on the shoulders.

"Ah- Alzack that hurts!" Bisca said while trying to get free.

"Who is it?!" ***Smack*** Bisca cringed as he grabbed her again. "I won't ask again! Who was he-" Alzack was thrown across the room as Bisca was secured in the arms of Mira. Alzack picked himself up and looked at the three people in the room. "Was it him!?" Alzack yelled as he re-quipped his pistol and pointed it at Natsu. "Really? You slept with him? You just ran out without asking and fucked him? You little-" Alzack was silenced as Natsu grabbed him while he was distracted and drug him through the house and threw him outside. Once again Alzack picked himself up glaring at the slayer. "You'll pay for this Dragneel!" He yelled as he equipped his pistol. In a split second Natsu was on him as he sent Alzack flying down the road. Natsu began to charge his magin when he heard Bisca's cries as he turned to look back at the house. When he returned his gaze to Alzack the man was running away. As Alzack disappeared down the street, Natsu turned back inside the house where he found Bisca crying in Mira's arms. Natsu Turned to give chase to Alzack but was stopped by Asuka. He looked down at her as tears fell down her face.

"W-why did daddy do those things?" Natsu knelled down and rapped his arms around the small child.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." He said as the girl tightened her grip on the dragon slayer.

After hours of crying the two had fallen asleep on the couch. Mira looked at the mother and daughter before she turned to look at Natsu.

"I shouldn't have done it." Natsu's words were quiet as his gaze fell to the floor. "I should have left the room. Maybe Alzack wouldn't have lost it... What have I done?" He said to himself as he buried his face into his hands. Mira walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did make a mistake, this whole thing was one big mistake. But there's no changing that now, you have to realize that. And even if you didn't do anything with her, that still doesn't excuse Alzack's actions. Just promise me one thing Natsu." Mira said as Natsu went to meet her gaze. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stand by your choices." Natsu looked back at the sleeping pair on the couch.

"No matter what it takes, I'll keep them safe. I might not have been the first cause of this but if I do anything else for the rest of my life, I'll keep them safe. That much is a promise. I owe them that much."

* * *

**Time 11:35 pm**

The door slammed as she looked into her room. Pictures of him everywhere. She had cried enough from thinking about him, now it was time to remove him. One after the other, she removed them all. For some reason her walls felt bare, but at the same time she was happy not to be reminded of him. She had cleaned everything, from the bath room to the living room. As she began to throw the last pictures away she stopped to look at them. The soft sound of rain began to patter against the window. She screamed in anger as she threw the pictures into the floor. As she found her self on the bed as tears began to stain the sheets. She looked into the black-button eyes of a small plushy propped up against a pillow. She slowly grabbed the doll and looked it over before she hugged it close. "Why did you hurt Juiva so? Why can't she forget you? Why Gray? Why must you haunt her even now? She just wants to forget you." She stopped as she looked down at the doll. As more tears began to fall she threw it against the wall. "Why can't I stop this?!" She wailed in despair. "Why can't I hate him? What can I do to stop this feeling in my heart. Please make it stop?" She begged as she brought her knees into herself. "Please.." She begged as the rain continued to fall outside...Her eye's blinked open as she woke from her sleep. The feeling of dried tears on her cheeks. How long had she slept for? She brought her legs over the side of the bed and stood as she looked around her room. Where were all of her pictures-memories began to flow as she stumbled back onto the bed._ 'Juiva will not cry, not a single tear will be for him. Not ever again._' she said as she stood up and went to pick up a small bit of cloth leaning against the wall. She looked it over before taking it to the last open bag of trash before dropping it into the trash. The small button eyes starred into the dark as darkness claimed the space as the bag was sealed.

* * *

**Time 7:54 pm**

To some, six months wouldn't be enough time to have something change so much. But for a select few, it was a entirely new world. For starters, Gray was engaged to Lucy. While it would have normally been a celebrated event, a certain blow up caused rumors to spread like wildfire. That they were madly in love and pulled a terrible trick on Fairy tail's Fire dragon slayer, that Lucy was carrying Gray's first born, which turned out to be true. With two capable wizards, the new family should prosper. For another family however, came crashing down. With the divorce and the custody battle sent the recently divorced husband packing, shortly after left the guild for personal reasons. Finding it to hard to live in a house filled with bad memories, the two girls moved into a apartment near fairy hills. Even though it was relatively cheep, One single mother could not keep up with taking care of her and her daughter along with paying the rent. That would be the case if a certain fire mage hadn't Invited her and her daughter to stay with him. Though at first she was hesitant, she eventually came around. Said mage had recently teamed with a certain water mage after the disbanding of his old team. And with the soon to be S-class exams only a few days away, the two were the most likely to win. It seemed that everything was slowly coming back to a almost claiming state would be stretching it just a bit. We can currently find the trio walking as the sun began to fall over the ocean. A man carrying a small girl on his back and a woman wrapped around his arm.

"We leave for the exams soon, It shouldn't be to hard, Between Juvia and I we should be ok. I just hope I'm not to gone for to long." Natsu said as the approached their house.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine. After all, you and Juvia do make in excellent team." Bisca said as they entered the house. Placing Asuka down in her bed, before he turned to leave he felt a small hand grab onto him.

"Natsu?" Asuka asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" She seemed to look worried as she looked for the words to say.

"Do you love my mommy?" She asked as if it was a secret she shouldn't say.

"Of course." Natsu said as a smile crossed his face. In truth he fell in love with the woman without even knowing it. Some where along the line he began to depend on her smile, her thoughts were like a symphony he could only hope to understand.

"W-what about me?" Her voice cracking with embarrassment. Natsu smiled as he rubbed her head.

"I love you like you were my own." Natsu said as he removed his hand.

"T-then why did you make daddy go away?" She asked as she sat up to meet his gaze.

"Asuka?" Natsu asked as the small child began to shake with with sadness.

"She was happy with him, and then everything turned bad, now mommy cries a lot. Why can't I see him anymore-" She was silenced as Natsu embraced her. As he held her he rested his chin on her head.

"I know what it's like to lose a father, I know it hurts right now, and it will for a while. But if you ever need anything, Even if everyone else has disappeared, I'll always help you. I care for you and your mom more then you could ever know." Asuka started to cry as she returned his hug.

"Natsu." She said as she let him go and looked up at him and smiled. Natsu unwrapped his scarf and laid it beside her.

"Can you hold onto this for me? I'll be gone for a few days." He asked. She nodded before she leaned back on the bed.

"Good night, Natsu."

"Good night Asuka." Natsu said as he left the room. As he left the room he was pushed slightly back by the force of the woman who currently was intertwined with him. Her head resting on his chest. They stayed like this for a moment before Bisca spoke.

"Natsu." She said in a hushed voice.

"Yes?" He said as he held her close.

"I truly like you, I really do. But-"

"I know, there's no need to explain. And as I told you a thousand times over, I'll wait for you, even if it takes the rest of my life, I can wait. All I need is your happiness and that's enough for me." He said as he led her to her room. After they moved in, Natsu expanded the small cabin into a relatively large house. As he left her for his room she slowly slid down the door with her hand over her mouth. Tears threatening to fall.

_'You love him. You know that, but why can't you tell him. He won't hurt you like him, he'll always be there for you. But will you stay with him? How can you be sure that it won't happen again. That everything won't fall and break on the floor.'_ As she Picked herself up she went over to the mirror. She wiped away her tears as she looked down at her shacking hands. She made them into fists as she mentally tried to calm her self.

* * *

Time 10:46 am

"Juvia please, put the spell over me. I'm begging you." Natsu said as he swayed back in forth next to his partner. Juvia looked over at him with a amused look.

"And why would I do that when you made fun of my hat...again." Juvia had yet again went under a transformation. This time around she wore her Russian outfit. She watched with a bemused expression as he fell to the floor with a groan. Juvia sighed as she swept her hand towards the dragon slayer causing him to pop up to life.

"I live!" He shouted as he stopped and looked at Juvia,

"Whats with the look-Ah!" She yelled as Natsu assaulted her sides.

"Natsu -s-s-s-stop tha-a-a-at. Ha ha ha ha" She laughed as he sat back up as Juvia stayed looking up at the ceiling of the ship. she remembered the last time she went to this island. Even it was so long ago, her memories of the past still lingering. She rose her head to see Natsu looking out the window. Oh how she had come to love the pink haired slayer's company. His past deeds never forgotten. And for that she was happy. Without him she might have done something to reckless.

"There it is!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed her and made a run for the deck. Juvia simply jogged behind the dragon slayer, past her fellow guild members. The few who made the journey looked at the dragon slayer with mixed feelings. She often heard the roomers of the dragon slayer. How he drove Bisca and Alzack apart. How he caused a poor child the heartache of her parents being torn apart. _It made her blood boil. _Even though their reasons for splitting were never exposed, the way everything fell seemed like the dragon slayer had ruined their marriage. Only a few knew the truth, and she was one of them. In some ways she pitied the dragon slayer. He never lashed out or explained the situation, and with his enhanced hearing, he heard it all. She often found herself wondering if she could take the verbal abuse as well as him. As they reached the deck, they could see Tenrou island of in the distance.

* * *

**Time 2:24 pm**

"Well my boy, you've finally done it. It is my honor as master of Fairy tail to award you, Natsu Dragneel, the title of S-class mage. May you continue your journey and adventures as you try to find all of life's answers." Natsu fell to his knees as he listened to his master. After all he's done, after all of it, he was finally a S-class mage. Now he could provide for Bisca and Asuka like he should. Now Asuka will look up to him. Now he has the right to ask Bisca-

"Congratulations." Natsu looked over to his partner to find her head tilted to the side offering her best smile to the dragon slayer.

"We did it Juvia!" Natsu said as he swept her up and spun her around.

"hahahaha-ouch." Juvia winced as she felt her wound on her side ache. Natsu lowered her down and looked her over.

"Did Erza hurt you that bad? Do you need Wendy to heal you?" Natsu asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, there will probably be a bruise though." She said as Erza made her presence known. Just a few hours ago he had fought her for his right to be called S-class. Not only had he beat her, he finally felt as though they were equals.

"Yo Erza, how you feeling?" Natsu asked as he examined her. Bandages covered the majority of her body, though she wore a smile across her face.

"I am very proud of you Natsu, however-" She swiftly grabbed his ear and pulled him down. "Don't think because you beat me this makes it ok for you to do what you want and not get punished, understand?" She said in her normal tone. One that promised pain if not met with her expectations.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said as Erza let him go and slammed his head into her armor. "Erza...armor." Natsu whispered. Juiva smiled at the scene in front of her..

"Alright you brats, lets get going! We have a Party to get to!" The master yelled as the fairy tail members picked Natsu up and hauled him to the ship, note it wasn't for his victory, it was because he refused to get on board. As they entered the ship Natsu had be knocked out by Wendy after he begged his fellow dragon slayer to do so. His dreams consisted of his girls and where they would be in the years to come. It seemed like it was finally time to bury the past and truly move forward.

* * *

**Time 4:34 p.m**

"Mom wheres Happy?"

"He stayed at the guild to watch the rest of the exams." Bisca said as the walked down the street. As most of the guild was still watching the second part of the exams, Bisca and Asuka were on their way home when Bisca looked down at the small girl. "Asuka?" She asked as they walked down the road.

"Hm?" The girl looked up at her mother.

"What do you think of Natsu?" She asked. The girl returned her eyes to the ground as she looked for the right words.

"He's really nice, and likes the both of us...but." She stopped as her mother looked down at her. "But why can't we go back with daddy?!" She caught Bisca by surprise at her outburst. "Why can't we be a family again? Daddy said we would be together again but he just left. And now you cry a lot. Why can't we be together like we use to be? I just want us all to be happy again. Was it because of me?"

She asked as she cried silently. Bisca held her close as she fought back tears of her own. Once her daughter calmed down she leaned back to look at Asuka."I don't think we could ever go back to how things were. But that doesn't mean we can't be happy, right? Your father and I have grown to far apart and it has nothing to do with you Asuka, you understand?" she said as the girl slowly nodded. After they both calmed down, they began there walk home. Looking down at her daughter she saw the infamous white scarf wrapped around her neck.

_'He's the best for us, Asuka.'_ As they turned a corner Bisca lightly bumped into someone.

"Ah I'm sorry I-" She stopped when she came face to face with Cana, Fairy tail's 'former' heavy drinker. As the two women looked at each other Asuka looked up at Cana.

"Hia Cana." She said in a happy tone.

"Hello Asuka." Cana said weakly. She returned her eyes two the green haired sharp shooter.

_'I'm sorry.' _She whispered as she pasted the duo. Bisca shook herself as she continued to walk. After all that had happened, she had tried to avoid the card user the best she could. And it seemed Cana had the same intentions. As the duo made there way down the slightly rundown path to the cottage. As the duo vanished from her sight she pulled out a small lacrima.

"Well?" a voice asked.

"Natsu's gone to the S-class exams... Alzack promise me you won't do anything-"

"I would never harm my daughter! And that hore can go to hell for all I care. I just want to say goodbye to Asuka before I leave Fiore. Now remember, keep your mouth shut about this. It's bad enough that you caused me this pain, at lest let me say goodbye to my daughter without having to worry about being attacked by the guild."

"The guild doesn't know anything! We kept quiet about everything! Please I beg you, come back to the guild, If not for me then at lest for-"

"Enough! This conversation is over!" Alzack ended the conversation and left Cana teary eyed as she slid down the wall.

* * *

**Time 4:48 pm**

Bisca and Asuka were now on the old battered road that let to their home. As the small cottage came into view Bisca couldn't help but smile. It seemed everything would settle down as she found herself quite content with how things turned out. The morning's conversation with Natsu still fresh in her mind.

_"Don't worry about it, I'll win this no problem Bisca." Natsu assured her as the ship was about to depart. A look of worry spread across her face. Natsu looking down at her raised her head to meet his. "Nothing will stop me from coming back, I promise you that." Natsu looked down at Asuka. "Make sure to keep this safe for me alright? I'm counting on you." Natsu said fitting the scarf snugly around her neck. He rose again and hugged Bisca. As he nodded at her he turned to board the ship. As a strange feeling rose in the pit of her stomach as she reached out to his retreating figure. 'When he gets back, I'll tell him.'_

And soon she would start a new chapter in her life. As she stepped into the door her senses screamed to run as she whipped around to be hit wit a blunt object on the left temple. she felt a blinding pain and herd her daughter screaming. As the world slowly started to form again she looked up at a dark figure looking down at her. Her eye's went wide as she met his gaze.

"Sorry but we have a train to catch, Isn't that right Asuka?" Alzack said as he looked down at her with malicious. He appeared to be under the affects of alcohol as he reeked with it. "You know what I've been through the last couple of months? You know what you did to me? If I was in half my right mind I would put you down like the animal you are." He said picking up Asuka who was screaming for help. "So long. Have fun with your little dragon." He said as he pointed his gun down at her. "I'll see you in hell." As the hammer crashed and birds flew from the trees at the sound of a magical discharge.

* * *

**Time 4:51**

The crowd obscured his vision as he looked for them. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Bisca? Bisca where are you?" Natsu called out as he searched throughout the guild.

"She went home." He looked over to see Cana with teary eyes. Before he could ask her what she meant she said one word that made all outside noise stop.

"Run."

Natsu shot out of the guild as he ran down the streets as Happy flew beside Natsu.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Natsu looked at Happy as he ran through a crowd of citizens.

"Fly me to the house now!" Without a word more, Happy grabbed his shirt and flew off towards his home. As he was picked up from the ground he saw his partner using her water stat to jump for roof to roof as she tried to keep up with Happy. It was then my some luck he heard it. "Happy hard left!" Natsu ordered as Happy followed through and flew lower when Happy heard a bloodcurdling scream. "ASUKA!" Natsu scanned the streets to find Bisca rushing past a crowd of citizens. "BISCA!" Natsu yelled as Happy dropped him and he ran towards her. Bisca heard his voice and turned only to began to fall forward. Just as she was about to connect to the ground she was caught and examined by Natsu. Dark heavy bruising was all over the left side of her face and had a large dark stain on her mid section. As Natsu removed his hand he looked at his red dyed hands before he looked down at her. "Who did this to you? Bisca! Who did this?!" Natsu said shacking her.

"Alzack...train...He has Asuka. Please. Save her." Bisca said through tired breaths. A sharp breath alerted Natsu to Juvia's presence.

"Stay with her! Happy lets go!" Natsu said to Juvia as Happy yet again picked him up and flew for the train.

_'To think the bastard would try something like this. When I get my hands on him I'll-'_ As the clock stuck five, the train began to move as it left the station.

"Full speed!" Happy yelled as he accelerated. As Happy neared the train a shot was heard and Happy cried out in pain as he started to fall. Natsu quickly grabbed his friend and tucked him into his chest as he fell and hit the top of the train. Natsu screamed in pain from the impact he quickly grabbed Happy by his bag and hung onto a the car's ladder. As Natsu pulled himself up he looked down at his friend. The exceed's left wing was hit and looked like he would be unable to fly.

"Natsu help me!" Natsu shot his head to see several cars ahead of him, Alzack stood on top of the train pointing his gun at the connectors. Natsu's eyes widened as he relized what he was planning to do.

"Natsu go on! I'll be aright! Save Asuka!" Happy yelled as Natsu nodded and as soon as he went to run felt his knees falter.

_'Not now.'_ He begged himself as the sound of the gun was heard and the ground below him started to lose it's speed. _'I have to save her! I have to!'_ Natsu mentally fought through his sickness and pushed himself to go faster and faster as he jumped car after car. Alzack cursed as he debated his options.

_'I won't lose her, I've already lost everything else to him. I won't lose you Asuka!'_ He thought to himself as he opened fire on the dragon slayer. As the dragon slayer jumped to catch the car a shot connected causing the dragon slayer to cry out in pain as he disappeared from view. Asuka screamed out as she bit his hand and caused him to lose his grip over her.

"Asuka stay away from the edge! As your father I demand you get back here-"

"Your not my father anymore!" The girl screamed. Alzack watched as a hand shot over the side of the car. With all she could, Asuka helped the dragon slayer aboard the car. Natsu stood up at full might as he cringed feeling the pain in his right shoulder.

"Why?!" Alzack yelled as Asuka hid behind the dragon slayer. "Why did you destroy my life? All I ever wanted was to be with her and I finally did it! I got with her and then you!" He said pointing his gun at Natsu. "If you could have minded your own god damn business she would have forgiven me! And we would go back to how things use to be." Alzack now had tears in his eyes. "She's all I had left. And even now," He lowered his gun as he looked over the side of the car to see the train hand entered on a bridge. "Even now, you took the only thing I have left." He said as he walked over to the edge. Just as he got there the train came to a screeching halt that sent all three tumbling over as Natsu shot his hands out and grabbed two pairs of hands. As Natsu struggled to keep hold of both Alzack and Asuka. Natsu gritted his teeth as the wound in his shoulder caused his hand to start slipping. Alzack noticed this and looked at his daughter was currently screaming. "Asuka." He said in a hushed voice. It wasn't the voice of the man who had captured her, this was the voice of her father. Natsu gasped in pain as he felt his hand ready to give out. Alzack ignored him as Asuka calmed down and looked at her father. "I need you to do something for me alight?" She nodded. "First I need you to mind your mother and Natsu, they'll be looking out for you now. Second thing is I need you to close your eyes. Only until Natsu pulls you up alright?" She hesitated before she nodded again, closing her eyes. Once she had done that He looked up at Natsu. "Listen well, don't make my mistakes. Keep the close at all times, understand? Don't ever forget them, keep them in your mind and heart forever." He said as he let his hand grow limp."And remember me as I once was. So long, old friend." He said as he put the barrel to the bottom of his chin.

"Don't do It! I can save you! I can save both of you-Alzack!" Natsu yelled as Alzack's limp hand left him and fell into the river below them. Natsu quickly used his now free hand and pulled Asuka up and over as he laid there with tears in his eyes. Asuka slowly opened her eyes as she looked around for him.

"Daddy? Dad! Where are you! Natsu where Is he!" She yelled. Natsu met her gaze as he embraced her. "He's gone."

* * *

**5:09 p.m**

As the rest of the train was connected, Natsu retrieved Happy and Began to run back to town. Asuka was silently crying on Natsu's back as they weaved through the crowds. As the the trio turned a corner they saw a rather large crowd gathered in the center of the crowd. Natsu rushed the crowd of what he now recognized as fairy tail members. "Get out of my way! Move it!" Natsu yelled as he finally made it through the crowd. Time seemed to slow as down as Asuka screamed as she jumped of Natsu and ran for her mother. There on the street, Wendy was desperately trying to heal the woman. Natsu was slow to approach as Wendy was swaying back and forth.

"Wendy... It's alright. I've lost to much blood." Bisca said as she saw Asuka and the fear on her face was instantly replaced with a look contentment. As Natsu lowered him self down to her level as he picked her up and rested her head on his chest. "Natsu?" Bisca asked as he flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Y-yes?" Natsu said in a shaky tone.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. I could never repay you enough." She said as rain droplets began to fall upon her face as she looked up at the dragon slayer. "I'm not hurting now, Natsu. The pain is gone." She looked over at Asuka. "My precious daughter, you have been the greatest thing I've ever done, And I'm sorry I won't see you turn into the strong woman I know you will be. I hope one day." She looked backed at Natsu. "Don't blame yourself. Please, don't ever blame yourself for this. I wanted to watch Asuka grow up but I need you to do that for me, ok? And Natsu?" She said as her eyes slowly started to drop. "I..."

"Bisca?" Natsu said as he gently shock her shoulders. He looked down at face to find a smile.

"Bisca?" The dragon slayer cried as he pulled her into him tighter as Asuka was on her knees beside the two.

"BISCA!" The roar was heard all throughout the town, as the rain slowly started to fall down.

* * *

Purple eyes shot open as she shot up from her bed. She laid back down and turned to watch the rain fall. the rain always reminded her of that time. Even though it was so long ago, That day was still fresh in her mind. Now that she was older she understood the events that led up to that day. For the longest time she felt a grudge to her adoptive father, that was until Juvia told her everything under the condition that her adoptive father would never find out. Fate was a cruel mistress it seemed. Years after she said her final goodbye to her mother she asked why her real father did all those things, she hated her real father. Hated him for causing her so much pain, for taking her mother away from her, for leaving her alone. Her adoptive father had said that he lost his way, and he was in a dark place for the longest time. Hate and anger turned him into someone he wasn't. And in his final moments, he turned back to the man he was. A man who carried for his family and died for them. As she rolled from bed and stood up and walked to the mirror. She had almost completely matured into her mother's appearance. Her long dark green hair ran far past her shoulders to her lower back. Her mother's piercing purple eyes contrasted with her alabaster skin, no sign of imperfection anywhere to be found. As she put on her rain coat and opened the door she was met with her half sister smiling up at her. The S-class mage gave her a small smile. "Hello Asuka. Ready to go?" Miksu asked the now adult Dragneel.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said as the two walked out onto the street to catch the train.

* * *

**Well there it is, the final chapter. If you would like to see another crack pairing please pm me about it and we can throw around some ideas. Next story will most likely be a NatsuxJuvia, Maybe NatsuxMinerva. Haven't decided yet.**

**As always. have a good one.**

**-justaguy35**


End file.
